1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional switch devices include a composite switch device for an automobile provided to a steering column of a vehicle. In such a device, a rotary light switch knob driven to switch a light switch, and a rotary fog switch knob driven to turn on a fog light switch are rotatably supported on a lever shaft and an outer cylindrical shaft, respectively (Patent Document 1, for example).
According to the switch device of Patent Document 1, when the fog switch knob is assembled with a fixing knob, a coil spring that has been loaded protruding from the end surface of the fog switch knob resiliently presses against a click locking ball toward a detent locking structure that is formed in the fixing knob by sawtooth detent peaks being arranged in a circular-arc shape. Furthermore, when the light switch knob is assembled with a fixing knob, a coil spring that has been loaded protruding from the end surface of the fixing knob resiliently presses against a click locking ball toward a detent locking structure that is formed in the light switch knob by sawtooth detent peaks being arranged in a circular-arc shape.